


The Bet

by xdancingqueenxx



Series: Steve / Peggy Oneshots [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Morning Sickness, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Protective Steve Rogers, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdancingqueenxx/pseuds/xdancingqueenxx
Summary: "I wonder how long we could stay in bed," Peggy muses.Steve raises an eyebrow. "Well, we could-""Get your mind out of the gutter, Steve. That's the opposite of being lazy," Peggy huffs. "All I mean is, when else are we going to have an entire week off to just... vegetable around? We're both off work 'til January second, and we probably won't have an opportunity like this after the baby.""Okay, okay, so is this like...a bet?"Peggy shrugs, a mischievous glint in her eye. "Depends if you're ready to lose, Darling."
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve / Peggy Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143347
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	The Bet

_Dec 25th, 1950_

Steve and Peggy come home from Howard's Christmas party early.

"I'm starved," Peggy mutters, looking through the fridge. "Ever since I've been pregnant, I can't eat anything I enjoy anymore. Last night, I woke up and started eating your chocolate because I was that desperate; I hate American chocolate!" 

Steve winces. "That bad, huh?"

"I can't even enjoy food anymore." She replies, munching on a Hershey's bar. "Like this - this is just disgusting, but it's one of the only things I can keep down lately. It tastes like raw cocoa."

"I don't know how you can stand eating British chocolate. It tastes like pure sugar."

"Yes, and it's delicious," Peggy says with a dreamy sigh. "All I've been eating lately is bread and chocolate. I vomit up anything else. I'm going to get so fat."

"Your body's probably trying to adjust itself. I'm sure you can go back to British chocolate soon." Steve says in an attempt to be reassuring.

"I hope," Peggy replies. "I don't know if I can stand eating only bread and chocolate." 

Steve plops down on the couch. "So what are we doing tomorrow?"

Peggy shrugs. "I suppose this coming week would be a good time as any to be unproductive. Think about it, this time next Christmas, we'll have a baby. No more lazy mornings for a while, I bet." 

"Fair point," Steve responds.

"I wonder how long we could stay in bed," Peggy muses.

Steve raises an eyebrow. "Well, we could-"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Steve. That's the opposite of being lazy," Peggy huffs. "All I mean is, when else are we going to have an entire week off to just... vegetable around? We're both off work 'til January second, and we probably won't have an opportunity like this after the baby."

"Okay, okay, so is this like...a bet?"

Peggy shrugs, a mischievous glint in her eye. "Depends if you're ready to lose, Darling."

"Okay, so what does the loser have to do?" Steve asks. 

"The loser has to...make dinner for a week."

"Deal." 

* * *

_Dec 26th, 1950_

Peggy wakes up first, just before nine in the morning. 

She shakes Steve awake. "Wake up, you need to keep me company." 

"Company how?"

"...tell me about the future," Peggy says, resting her head on Steve's chest. "What's it like?"

"Okay, gimme a second to...think. What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about Mj-Mjol- your hammer. Does everyone have one in the future?"

"No, I got it from Thor. He's from Asgard, remember? I wonder what he's doing right now."

"We won't see him until the 21st century, correct?" Peggy asks.

"Right. Loki's probably trying to kill him right now or something." 

Peggy tilts her head. 

"The guy who invaded New York. He was a horrible person, but Thor was really shaken up when he died." 

"Oh," Peggy says. "It's too bright in here. Close the curtain," 

"It is closed, Peg."

Peggy grimaces, burying her face in the pillow. "That hammer can change the weather. Get rid of the snow."

"...That's not what the hammer does. It only controls lightning."

"How silly of me," Peggy rolls her eyes. "Somehow, with everything you've told me about the future, a lightning summoning hammer is most definitely one of the most bizarre."

"Even more bizarre than wireless telephones that are mostly used to play games on the toilet?"

"...Well, no, that's pretty strange. But no, not the weirdest."

"Oh, well is it the fact that some homicidal warlord destroyed half of all life in the universe?"

"That's definitely very strange, if not completely insane. I mean, well..." Peggy stops, thinking. "This is probably the strangest part of the future you've spoken of to me. But it's not the weirdest. The weirdest is probably-"

Peggy's throat tightens, suddenly. She tries to speak again, to say what the weirdest thing is but finds herself unable to say anything. She can't think, either. A wave of nausea rushes, and she finds herself making her way to the bathroom.

She just barely makes it to the bathroom in time, and Steve, being the darling he is, holds back her hair as she vomits.

"You okay?" Steve asks once she's done, clearly concerned.

Peggy shakes her head.

"It was...intense," she murmurs. "I'm not feeling well."

"Maybe your body's just adjusting to having a baby," Steve offers.

"Maybe," Peggy says, feeling very sick. "I hoped I would've been one of those women that miraculously avoided morning sickness."

Peggy grimaces, wrapping her arms around her stomach. "This doesn't count for our bet. I'm going right back to being lazy right after I brush my teeth, I assure you." 

They make it back to their bed and begin sitting in comfortable silence.

"You sure you're okay?" Steve murmurs, trailing fingers through her hair.

"I feel a lot better now, yes. Of course, that doesn't mean I'm leaving this bed. I'm winning our bet."

"One of us will have to get up to eat something soon," Steve points out. 

"I'm way ahead of you, Steve." Peggy opens the drawer on her nightstand, revealing a few chocolate bars stashed there. "If you're nice, perhaps I'll lend you one."

"Those are mine in the first place," Steve huffs. 

"And? Are you suggesting you'd steal food from your pregnant wife?"

"...No," Steve mumbles.

"That's what I thought," Peggy replies with a self-satisfied smile.

She unwraps a chocolate bar, taking a bite. "Hmm, disgustingly delicious."

"If it's so disgusting, why do you bother?" Steve asks, stifling a laugh.

"Don't judge me, Steven. If I recall correctly, it was your fault I'm pregnant. You could at least indulge me."

Steve raises his hands in mock-defeat. "Okay, sorry." He presses a kiss to her temple.

Peggy hums. "We need something to do if we're going to lie around in bed all day."

"Well..."

"No."

"You didn't even hear me out. I was gonna say we should build a pillow fort." Steve says, defensively.

"A...pillow...fort?" Peggy asks. "Isn't that something children do?"

"Nope, I'm serious. It'll be fun. We can use blankets, pillows, whatever." 

She sighs. "Fine. How do we do it?"

"Now remember, I was the one who suggested it, so you have to help me."

"Fair enough, as long as I don't have to move around too much," she says with a wry smile. 

"Yeah, but it'll be worth it in the end," Steve counters. "This is a serious endeavor." 

"Yes yes, well, I'm gonna build the pillow fort," Peggy says, snatching the blanket from the bed. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can cuddle."

After a somewhat complicated process, the fort is made.

"All right," Steve says, holding the last square of the fort together with the last pillow. "Now it's done. Don't you think it looks...really ugly?"

"It looks better from the inside," Peggy remarks. "How long do you think it'll last?"

Steve shrugs. "Here, I'll test it."

"How long can we stay in here, before we overheat?" Steve asks. 

Peggy looks up at the ceiling as if it holds all the answers. "I think a few hours is safe. We have to nap at some point, right? Then when we're too hot, we can take it down."

"Right," Steve says, giving Peggy a little nudge towards the bed. 

"Fine," Peggy says, shuffling over so she's lying down. Steve does the same. "...Well, here goes nothing," Peggy says, settling herself down onto the pillows. 

"I suppose I should take a nap, too."

"You should, Steve," Peggy says, patting the spot next to her. "I'm in need of some cuddling. It's very cozy in here, not to mention."

Steve laughs, sliding up next to her. "Well, of course, I intend to be a good husband and cuddle up with you."

"I'll give you cuddling, but only as a reward for making this pillow fort."

"Alright."

Peggy curls into his arms, stretching her legs across his lap. He laughs, giving her a mock glare as he begins to tickle her feet. 

"Why you little..."

Laughing herself, Peggy attempts to tickle him in return. He retaliates by tickling her sides.

Peggy manages to pull up her legs, kicking Steve in the stomach. She laughs, putting her arm around him. "Now...that's a nice reward."

"Well...I still feel like I should be doing something. It doesn't feel natural to be this unproductive."

"Oh, we've got plenty of time to do something, Steve," Peggy says, brushing a kiss to his lips. "After all, we deserve to laze around every once in a while."

Steve smiles down at his wife. "Well, yeah, I suppose."

Minutes pass, and the couple talks about nothing in particular.

"Steve," Peggy says, interrupting him. "I'm getting sleepy again."

"Yeah, me too," Steve whispers, nuzzling her hair.

"Let's go to sleep, please," Peggy says. "I'm sleepy."

Steve laughs, running a hand through her hair. "Okay, okay."

"I love you, Steve," Peggy murmurs, snuggling against his chest.

Steve kisses her forehead. "Love you too, Peg."

He pulls Peggy closer to him, and together they drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ...leave a review if you enjoyed? 🥺👉👈   
> and lmk if you'd like to see more <3 hope you enjoyed.


End file.
